Heretofore it has been known that stethoscopes are used extensively in medical practice to allow a physician or other care provider to monitor sounds in the respiratory, cardiac, plural, arterial, venus, uterine, fetal, intestinal, and other body systems. The stethoscope is a highly used medical instrument. It is common for physicians or other care providers to constantly have a stethoscope either upon their person or close at hand while in the treating environment. During use, the head of the stethoscope is placed directly on the skin of the patients. Consequently, the entire stethoscope head may become contaminated and be susceptible to passing such contamination to the next patient exposed to the stethoscope head unless the head is sterilized between each use. In practice, physicians and other care providers do not sterilize the stethoscope since such process is extremely time consuming. There is, in fact, no recommended procedure for sterilization of the stethoscope head.
Today, particularly with high incidents of AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome), it is recommended that the passage of certain body fluids from one individual to another be prohibited. Such fluids include blood, urine, tears, and the like. Since the stethoscope is often placed at points which can transmit such body fluids and contaminants, it is extremely important that the stethoscope head either be sterilized between uses, or be shielded in use such that contaminants will not reach the head itself.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,368 teaches a cover for the diaphragm portion of the head of a stethoscope. However, this patent does not provide a barrier along the sides or top portions of the stethoscope head and requires that specific size diaphragm covers be provided and employed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,841 teaches a form-fitting rubber or plastic cover with an open portion which, by its very nature, would allow for the type of contamination sought to be prevented by the instant invention. Finally, U. S. Pat. No. 3,867,925 teaches a form of disposable head which must, however, be used in association with an adhesive glue attaching the same to the skin.